Soldier of the leaf
by Luxord-lotem
Summary: kurenai is given a run away girl named hinata as a house keeper she soon learns that hinata has bruises on her body and still keeps her and loves her
1. Chapter 1

Soldier of the Leaf

Kurenai was in her office working on her paper work of all of her missions that she just recently got done with. When she was done Kurenai walked to the front office of the main base at the front desk while she was turning in her paper work a voice called from behind," Captain." Kurenai turned around to see who called her it was one of her first Lieutenant, Yuki Idate he was walking up to her then he said," Captain the General would like to talk to you in his office."

Kurenai nodded then walked away to the elevator as she was walking to the office of the General she saw him standing alone waiting for her then she replied," General, you wanted to talk to me." The General just nodded then they went into his office. The door was closed behind them then the General said," Now Captain Yuuhi, I'm sure that you have heard that there are some of the students of the school will be with all of the higher ranks like yourself. They will be in charge of everything all you higher ranks have to do is your missions and they have to serve you. Now listen if the cadet is refusing to do what they are ordered let us know and we'll have them replaced and kicked out of the program." Kurenai nodded then the General continued," They are getting paid to do this but not as much as you are for your missions, if there are parties they are allowed but the choice is yours. Kurenai you are one of my best captains in this base and I know that you have been with this program for six years and so far, you never failed a single mission. The cadet that I am sending you is this girl, her name is Hinata Hyuuga. Those who know her know that she shy and never talks much so if you want, you can pick her up from the school we can have sent to your apartment." Kurenai answered," I would rather she be brought by someone else." The General nodded then replied," Alright then thank you for your time you are allowed to go." Kurenai left to her car when she got there she was in deep thought then she drove to her home when she got there she went inside to relax.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door and Kurenai went to answer it when she got to the door she opened it only to see a young girl no older than thirteen. The girl had dark blue hair, she had on dark blue pants and a coat. Kurenai asked," Can I help you?" The girl said," U-um...I-I was sent here to be your house keeper." Kurenai just looked at the kid asking," What's your name." The girl said," My name is Hinata Hyuuga." Kurenai stepped aside to let Hinata come into the apartment. Kurenai thought,' she's my little assistant, but she's just a girl.'

They were both in the living room Kurenai was sitting on the couch then she looked at Hinata who was looking at her then Kurenai replied," I don't have anything planned for you to do so just take a relaxing start for tonight." Hinata asked," Did you already eat dinner?" Kurenai looked at her then shook her head. Hinata left to the kitchen then as she was cooking Kurenai walked to the kitchen then asked," Hinata what are you making?" Hinata looked at her then replied," I wasn't sure what you might be hungry for so I'm making fish cakes with steamed rice and vegetables." Kurenai just looked at her then Hinata took a fork and placed in the pot of fish then she went to Kurenai saying," Here try one." Kurenai thought,' I guess it would taste good.' Kurenai took a bite then swallowed and said," Wow that tastes better then chefs cooking at the office." Hinata blushed then made a plate and gave it to Kurenai. Kurenai said," Wait a second aren't you going to eat?" Hinata shook her head and replied," No ma'am I'm not hungry." Kurenai looked at her then asked," Are you sure?" Hinata nodded then Kurenai left the kitchen.

Later on that night Hinata was washing the dishes then after that she went to the couch only to see a pillow and a blanket there then she laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

Kurenai on the other hand was thinking about how life was going t be she was so used to being alone all of her life with no one to love but now a young girl was going to be her servant from now on to further notice as she was thinking about it she finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hinata woke up before the sunset only to see that her master was still sleeping then she went to the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Hinata was making pancakes, eggs with juice. She thought that it would be good for her master then she was done and made a plate then turned to go to her master.

Kurenai woke up to the smell of good food and sat up to see Hinata holding the plate. Kurenai said," Good morning." Hinata returned the greeting and placed the plate on a table that was next to her then Kurenai grabbed and started eating of course Hinata was standing against the wall. Kurenai on the other hand was eating then she frowned. Kurenai replied," The eggs taste kind of funny." Hinata was scared then she said," I...I'm sorry Master, please forgive me." Kurenai was just looking at her then she said," Hinata it's alright it's not like I'm dying." Kurenai put the plate by her then got out of bed and walked towards Hinata who seemed to be more scared than before now Hinata said," I'll get your uniform ready." Hinata left the room and Kurenai thought,' what's up with this kid.' After getting the uniform ready Kurenai was on her way to leave then she hard Hinata say," Have a great day at work Master." Kurenai looked at her then she smiled returning the kindness then she left.

When Kurenai got back to the main base office as she was checking in at the front desk Kurenai asked," Is the General busy?" one of the ladies was checking then she said," No Captain, in fact he wanted to ask you something." Kurenai went to the General's office when she got there Kurenai sighed to think about what was going to happen then she walked in.

The General said," Ah Kurenai, I wanted to know how is it now with Hinata working for you?" Kurenai answered," Well she's very good sir but." " But what? What's going on." " I noticed that she is very shy and she was afraid of me this morning just because I said that the eggs taste a little funny to me and I saw that she got scared so when I got out of bed she was already leaving the room to get everything else ready." The General was just looking at Kurenai then she continued," Is there something else I should know about Hinata so that I know what not to say or do?" The General was just looking at her then he said," I do have a record of her family tree but it doesn't say much about why she's so shy but you have two options one go to the school that she attended since she was a kid and ask them, or just ask Hinata yourself." Kurenai said," Yes sir I will try both of them." The General said," Kurenai just so you know I don't have anything else for you on missions but you do have some paper work that you can take home." Kurenai nodded then left the office.

She got the paper work that needed to be done by the end of the week. Kurenai was now thinking about what to do as she was driving home. When she got home she was walking to the door. Right before she opened it the door was being opened for her it was Hinata. Hinata said," Good afternoon Master." Kurenai replied," Good afternoon, Hinata." To her surprise Kurenai saw Hinata take the paper work from her in offer to hold it. Then Hinata asked," Master, what kind of tea would you like?" Kurenai said," I prefer green herb tea with no caffeine." Hinata nodded then placed the paper work on a small glass table that was front of Kurenai who was sitting on the couch.

Hinata went to the kitchen to work on the tea then when she done she also made some sweet dumplings and came to living room to set the tray on the glass table. Kurenai said," Thank you, Hinata." Hinata bowed then left back to the kitchen Kurenai began her paper work then she ate a a dumpling they were good and so was the tea then Kurenai continued to work.

After a while she stopped to take a break but only saw that there were a few more papers to fill out as she was sitting back Hinata came to her then began to massage her shoulders.

As Hinata was massaging Kurenai Hinata asked," Master are you okay" You seemed to be very stressed over this work." Kurenai didn't say anything then she replied," That feels good Hinata by the way Hinata will you sit next to me I wanted to ask you something." Hinata walked around and sat down next to her master." Kurenai was looking at her then she asked," I wanted to know why you're shy like how you were this morning." Hinata just continued to look at the floor then she said," Master I've always been shy." Kurenai just looked at the paper work then before she could say something else Hinata said," Um I'll go make you some more dumplings and tea."

Hinata grabbed the tray and went back into the kitchen. Kurenai just went back to her work as she was working thought,' I guess I'm going to her school tomorrow.' her thought were interrupted when she saw Hinata put a tray down with a new set of dumplings and tea.

That night Kurenai was in her bed but then she heard Hinata washing the dishes then she felt tired and fell asleep.

Hinata was scared she didn't want anyone to know about her or her past that she had to endure so much. Then she went to sleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hinata woke up and went to get ready for the day she got started on breakfast and did her normal routine, wash the dishes, take the food to her master, then go back and prepare her master's uniform for the day. Then she did something new she made two rice balls that had fish cakes in them with some dumplings and a slice of melon. Then she placed in a lunch box and placed the lunch in Kurenai's bag along with the paper work that was all done.

Kurenai woke up looking at the clock, she had over slept and ran out of the room crashing into Hinata who was on the floor with Kurenai on top of her. Kurenai asked," Hinata are you alright? Why didn't wake me up?" Hinata was scared then she begged," Master I didn't mean to please don't be mad." Kurenai got up and helped Hinata to her feet.

Kurenai got ready then was about to go then she saw Hinata coming to the door then opened it Kurenai saw that Hinata even had her bag then Hinata said," Have a great day Master." Kurenai was looking at her then she replied," You as well Hinata and when I get home I want to talk to you." Kurenai left leaving Hinata surprised.

Kurenai went to go turn in her paper work she went to the school that Hinata used to attend. While she was there she saw there was a boy who looked just like Hinata only thing different was he had long brown hair and he seemed to be brave.

Kurenai went to him asking," Do you know a girl named Hinata?" The boy nodded then replied," I was wondering who was looking out for her but now that I know I can tell you that she's in danger and also she's a run away girl." Kurenai was in shock then she asked," Why?" " I think it was abuse but I don't know how long she suffered or know why she came to this school." Kurenai thanked him and left the school back to her home.

When she got to her home Kurenai went inside and smelled sweet cinnamon buns being made. Kurenai went into the kitchen and walked to Hinata wrapping her arms around her waist. That scared Hinata then Kurenai said," I have a mission to go to will you be alright alone for a few days?" Hinata nodded then Kurenai left.

As Kurenai was leaving to do her mission she felt something in her bag then she began to eat the lunch that was made for her. She was hoping that Hinata was alright.

Two days later, Kurenai was on her way home when she got there she saw Hinata wasn't in the kitchen then she went to her bedroom doorway there at her closet she saw Hinata holding one of her shirts then hugged it saying," Master, please come home safely." Kurenai stepped into the room that caused Hinata to turn around. Hinata forgot that she had one of Kurenai's shirts in her arms then she hid it behind her in fear. Kurenai cornered her Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the worst but opened them when she felt Kurenai kissing her forehead. Kurenai whispered," Hinata you're sleeping with me to night."

That night Hinata was laying down next to her master who was hugging her in her sleep then she was fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hinata woke up from a good dream that she had. She remembered in her dream that she was hugging her master's shirt and her master had her cornered then kissed her on the forehead and told her to sleep in the same bed but she knew it was too good to be true then she sat up and saw that she was still on the bed.

She knew that she was wide awake then she felt something wrapped around her waist then she looked down to see that it was an arm then she looked next to her only to see that it was her master. Kurenai was still asleep then she moved in her sleep bringing Hinata closer to her. Hinata was scared then she tried to slowly break away but heard," Why are you trying to leave me? I was hoping to spend the day with you." Hinata blushed then Kurenai looked at her with her red eyes that made a shiver down Hinata's spine.

Kurenai said," I went to your school the other day and someone told me that you were a run away kid is it true?" Hinata had her head down then nodded with regret. Then she pleaded," Please Master don't kick me out please." Kurenai asked," Hinata, I'm not going to kick you out I just want you to tell me everything from your childhood to now." Hinata still had her head down then they both heard thunder and that scared Hinata right before Hinata can run to hide Kurenai pulled Hinata into a strong bear hug saying," Just tell me if you don't I won't let go." Hinata in her mind thought,' I feel safe and warm in her arms I don't want her to stop.'

Hinata sighed then she began," I was only ten years old when it started. I was never loved instead I was being abused by my own father. I could be making food alone then he would get mad at me and throw the food at me if it wasn't the way he wanted it. On other times my father would be thinking that I lied about some things like saying that I put poison in the tea or in the dumplings because his friends would get sick then he would start beating me until I was bleeding. There would nights when he came home very drunk and I would be tied to the bed and he would whip me."

Hinata was crying while telling her master this then Kurenai asked," Is that why you ran away and did you tell anyone about your problem." Hinata shook her head then replied," I did try to tell my cousin but he didn't believe me and my little sister didn't want anything to do with me. So when I ran away I came to the school asking if I work for them they would let me attend. They saw my scars and bruises and let me stay." Kurenai thought,' This girl is only 15 so I'm going to look out for her.'

Kurenai looked Hinata in the eyes then asked," Is that why you were scared of me when I said something about the eggs you thought I was going to hurt you?" Hinata nodded then Kurenai held her close saying," I would never do such a thing to you because I..." Hinata looked at her then Kurenai finished," Love you."

That shocked Hinata even more then Kurenai brought her closer then kissed her on her forehead. Kurenai kept kissing her face and gently pushed her to her back then Kurenai got on top kissing her neck. Hinata was moaning through this that she wanted her master to keep going but then Kurenai stopped and looked at her. Hinata was shyly looking at her then Kurenai said," I don't want to push you into doing something that you might regret later so let's just take it slow." Hinata nodded then Kurenai laid on top of Hinata with her head on Hinata's breasts then Hinata slowly placed her hand on Kurenai's upper back and started to rub her back she was hesitating doing it until she heard," Keep going that feels good, Hinata." Hinata did what she told.

Kurenai thought,' I want to tell her how I truly feel about her but I don't want her to be afraid of me or think that I'm going crazy so may as well just wait for the right and oh man, her hands feel good.' Hinata was now rubbing Kurenai's head that can cause her to fall asleep to.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai finally heard her phone ring then she answered only to hear the voice of the General," Captain Kurenai I want you to come to my office and I want you to bring Hinata with you." " Yes sir I will be there."

The call was over then Kurenai looked down and saw that Hinata was looking at her then Kurenai said," Hinata we both have to go to the General he wants us now." They both got ready then they both got in the car and went to the main base.

When they got there they went inside and went to the Generals office. When they got there the General said," Kurenai thank you for coming and Hinata thank you for joining us." Kurenai wasn't sure why she had to bring Hinata then she asked," General why did you want me to bring Hinata." The General sighed then replied," Kurenai you know about Hinata being a run away right. Now it's time she goes home."

After hearing that Kurenai said," Wait General you can't do that." There was a knock at the door and it opened. Once Hinata saw who it was she froze, it was her father Hiashi Hyuuga. Kurenai was looking at him too thinking,' So this is the man who abused Hinata as a child.' She saw that Hinata's hand was shaking then she grabbed it.

Hiashi said," Thank you so much for finding my daughter Captain. I'm sorry that you had to deal with her for the past two years." He reached into his pocket to get his wallet saying," How much do you want for your trouble." Kurenai glared saying," I don't want your money."

" Then what do you want instead."

" I want your daughter to stay with me because I am not giving her back no matter what you say or do."

The room was quiet then Hiashi said," You want her wow I never knew that someone would be dumb enough to care about that twerp." General said," Hinata I know that you don't want to go back but you have to." Kurenai was shocked then she said," But General you can't let them have Hinata."

" Kurenai you need to understand, Hinata's father has to claim her I'm sure that they have changed so she'll love it."

" This man has abused her."

The room was silent then Kurenai earned a slap from the General who said," I already told you that Hinata is going back." Kurenai was rubbing her cheek then she felt a hand grab hers she looked at Hinata who seemed to be sad because she was looking down saying," It's alright Master, you can stop."

Hiashi said," Good now that it's over now we can all go home in peace." with that he grabbed Hinata by the arm pulling out the room and they were gone. The General said," I will have a replacement, Kurenai so come on let's go." He left the room but came back only to see that Kurenai had passed out.

When she woke up Kurenai saw that she was at her home but Hinata was no longer with her instead she heard noises from the kitchen then walked to it. When she got there she was surprised to see two girls one had pink hair the other had blonde. They turned around to see Kurenai then the girl with the pink hair said," Don't worry boss, we got everything under control." The other replied," You won't even know we're here." Kurenai just pitied thought,' I am not going to be the same person like I was when Hinata was here.'

Kurenai went back to her room then she sighed," Hinata, please be alright I don't want to lose you not like this...I...love you." Tears were streaming down her face then she went to her bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

So far it has been three weeks since Hinata had to go back home that she ran away from. Hinata knew that not a thing has change she was still being abused to the point she was bleeding and the food was still thrown at her if it wasn't made the way her father wanted it.

Then one night Hinata was in her room then suddenly her father came in, she saw that he was very drunk and tried to stay away from him but he pinned her to the bed. He raped her, and she was begging him to stop and to leave her alone but for some reason he was enjoying her screams. He fell asleep on top of her but Hinata had to cry herself to sleep.

The next day Hinata felt very ill so she went to the base clinic and got herself checked and soon enough she learned that she was with child. When she got home her father was in the living room then he turned to her yelling," Where have you been!" Hinata looked down," I went out and was looking over all the foolish things that I have done." she lied. Her father grinned, Good now make me some tea." Hinata went to the kitchen while she was there she had tears streaming down her face and went to her father to give him his tea then she went into her room and cried herself to sleep.

That night she ran away again to go back to her master but then she stopped to think twice but then she thought,' I've come this far I have to get away far as possible.' She ran to the base hotel and saw that the manager of the place was in deep frustration he stopped only to see that Hinata was standing then he said," Miss are you okay." Hinata looked away then the man said," I bet you miss Captain Yuuhi she is here would you like to see her." Hinata heart stopped then she nodded.

Kurenai was looking out the window at the apartment she used to live in then she looked behind her only to see that the door was being knocked on so she got up and went to the door. When she got to the door she saw Hinata who seemed to be looking a bit more pale than normal. Kurenai was so happy to see her that she was hugging Hinata then allowed her in.

Kurenai placed a hand on Hinata's back but Hinata winced in pain then Kurenai frowned and said," Hinata, take your clothes off." Hinata did so saying," Yes Master." She had her clothes off but leaving her under garments on then she looked at her master who was shocked then she said," Is there anything else I should know?" Hinata had tears streaming down her face as she nodded saying," I'm pregnant."

Kurenai was taken even more then she hugged Hinata with her head at her stomach saying," Hinata, I don't care who gets angry but I am not letting you leave not ever again so please stay with me and I promise I will take care of you." Hinata nodded then they both fell asleep. Kurenai was on Hinata her head at Hinata's breasts then she gently began to kiss all the cuts and bruises on Hinata's body then she kissed Hinata on the cheek.


End file.
